Kidkun
by Ichi Nightray
Summary: Mampukah seorang Kuchiki Rukia membuat Shinigami berhati dingin Kurosaki Ichigo jatuh cinta?Read and Review!
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Kid-kun**

Author's note:Fic baru lagi^^ R&Review!

Warning: Typos

Pairing: As usual, Ichiruki

_Prologue_

Cuaca yang sangat buruk di pagi hari itu membuat seorang shinigami muda berumur sepuluh tahun berambut jabrik oranye tetap menjalankan misi pertamanya dengan ibunya di bawah hujan yang sangat deras. Kota terasingkan yang disebut Las Noches itulah tujuan mereka. Tiba-tiba shinigami muda itu berhenti.

"Ibu..itu"katanya tegang sambil menunjuk kota yang kelihatan seperti kota setan.

"Ya itu tempat tujuan kita, Ichigo." kata Masaki sambil menunjukkan senyumannya pada anaknya.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan langkah mereka sampai mereka memasuki kota setan tersebut.

"HOOOI! SETAN AYO KELUAR! AKU TIDAK TAKU...mph"teriak Ichigo yang kemudian dibungkan Masaki dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sstt! Ichigo!"bisik Masaki yang mencoba untuk menengakan anaknya.

"Nanti kalau mereka tahu kita di sini bagaimana! Jangan ribut-ribut. Ibu tahu kamu ingin cepat-cepat pulang kan tapi bukan begini caranya. Tenang saja kalau ada apa-apa ibu akan melindunginmu."kata Masaki tersenyum.

ZLEB

"Ibuu!"teriak Ichigo histeris yang melihat ibunya ditusuk dengan zanpakuto tepat di dadanya oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning yang memakai setengah topeng yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya.

"Uh...Uhk..Ichigo..lari.."kata Masaki yang sangat kaget melihat Hallibel yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"I..Ibu..Huuhuuu"air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras dari mata Ichigo yang melihat penderitaan ibunya.

"Huh lengah sih bocah itu juga akan kubunuh!"kata Hallibel yang menarik zanpakutonya dari dada Masaki.

"Lari Ichigo!" bentak Masaki.

"Ta..tapi.."kata Ichigo yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dasar bocah bodoh, bukannya lari malah tinggal di sini.."kata Hallibel, siap untuk menusuk Ichigo dengan zanpakutonya.

ZRAK

"!"

"Ho, kau menyelamatkan bocah itu, menarik bocah kau akan kubiarkan hidup...namaku Hallibel ingatlah itu!"kata Hallibel sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Masaki yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"IBUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Ichigo, di matanya tersimpan kebencian pekat pada Hallibel.

_End of Prologue._


	2. Chapter 1 The Start

**Kid-kun**

**Chapter 1 Start**

**5 tahun kemudian**

WHHUUSHH

" Renji Abarai, kau takkan bisa lari lagi.."kata Ichigo yang memakai topeng hollownya sambil menunjukkan dua pistol hitammya ke arah Renji, yang terpojok di dinding.

" Hehe …apa benar? Bankai!"

WROOOSHHH

"Hi..hio…Zabi..ma."ucap Renji dengan semangat.

DUAR

"Terlalu lambat…."kata Ichigo setelah menembaknya dengan reiatsu hitam yang keluar dari kedua pistolnya.

" …ru…Ukh! Sial…kalian shinigami brengsek.."kata Renji sebelum jatuh ke lantai, tak bernyawa.

Tiba-tiba kedua pistol milik Ichigo berubah wujud menjadi sosok manusia berjubah hitam. Yang satunya memakai kacamata hitam dan lebih tinggi sedikit dari yang satunya.

" Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu.."kata Ichigo setelah melepas topeng hollownya.

"Huft, misi selesai.."kata pemuda yang bernama Tensa Zangetsu.

"Hmmm.."kata pemuda yang satunya dengan nada cool yang ternyata adalah Zangetsu.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut ungu berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kid-kun!"teriaknya sambil memeluk Ichigo yang terkejut habis-habisan.

"Senna, lepaskan tuan!" bentak Tensa Zangetsu kesal.

"Wee ga bakalan, cerewet."bales Senna.

"Kau!" kata Tensa Zangetsu yang tambah kesal.

"Oi, kalian hentikan..."kata Zangetsu yang berniat untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Senna, lepaskan!" bentak Ichigo yang wajahnya memerah sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Senna.

"Kid-kun galak banget sih..."ejek Senna.

" Senna dari tadi kau dimana saja sih! Seenaknya saja meninggalkan misi!"kata Ichigo yang kesal karena harus membereskan Renji sendirian.

"Heheeee...sudahlah Kid-kun yang penting misi selesai kan!"tawa Senna sebelum berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan kedua Zangetsus.

"Tunggu! Senna!" teriak Tensa Zangetsusebelum berlari mengejar Senna,

" Hhh...keduanya selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil...dasar... "bisik Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu, kita juga pulang.."kata Ichigo pada Zangetsu sebelum berjalan mengejar Senna dan Tensa Zangetsu yang sudah tidak terlihat.

**Kid-kun**

Di sisi lain, di Las Noches.

Tok Tok

Ketukan pada pintu besi terdengar dari dalam ruangan tempat Grimmjow dan para Espada lainnya berada.

" Masuk!"teriak Grimmjow yang berjalan menuju pintu tersebut.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu anda tuan Grimm..saya akan menyampaikan kabar buruk.."kataD-Roy.

"Ada apa!" tanya Ulquiorra yang muncul di belakang Grimmjow.

" Renji Abarai telah dikalahkan dan mati ditangan Ichigo Kurosaki.." sambung D-Roy.

"...Heh dia tangguh juga.."kata Ulquiorra.

" Hmph...ini gara-gara Hallibel kan, coba waktu itu dia membunuhnya..."kata Nnoitora yang menatap Hallibel yang sedang minum kopi.

" ...hmph"bisik Hallibel sambil menatap Nnoitora.

"Apa katamu?"protes MilaRose yang kesal pada Nnoitora.

"Hei, kalian..hentikan"kata Ulquiorra sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"Huh!"kata MilaRose yang berjalan ke arah Hallibel.

"Yah sudahlah...si babon merah itu juga sudah tidak berguna..."kata Grimmjow sambil tersenyum sinis" Heh, Kurosaki Ichigo, menarik..."

"Apa rencanamu berikutnya Grimm?"tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tenanga saja ...berikutnya pasti berhasil..."jawab Grimmjow.

**Kid-kun**

Seireitei Academy

Ruang Shinigami-sama

JLEG

" Ah Ichigo Senna!"kata Isshin yang melihat mereka berdua disertai kedua Zangertsus memasuki kantornya.

"Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo dan Assisten Senna melapor"kata Ichigo dan Senna bersamaan.

"Selamat ya kalahin berhasil mengalahkan Abarai."kata Isshin, tersenyum.

"Tentu saja..."kata Ichigo dingin.

"Ehehe..."kata Senna yang berkeringat dingin.

"Shinigami-sama ! Gadis berambut ungu ini tidak melakukan apa-apa jadi jangan dipuji."bentak Tensa Zangetsu.

"Apa-apaan sih!"teriak Senna pada Tensa Zangetsu.

"Haaah..mulai lagi deh.."bisik Zangetsu.

"Sudah sudah yang penting kan kalian berhasil dan baik-baik saja..'kata Isshin yang berusaha untuk menenagkan mereka berdua.

"Zangetsu ayo pergi nanti kita tambah telat.."ajak Ichigo pada Zangetsu yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Baik.."kata Zangetsu yang mengikuti Ichigo.

"hei kalian berdua...cepat pergi sana nanti makin telat lho." kata Isshin pada Tensa Zangetsu dan Senna yang masih juga bertengkar.

Di korridor

"Tinggalkan saja pasangan bodoh itu.."kata Ichigo pada Zangetsu.

" Hhh, adikku itu memang cepat emosian.."kata Zangetsu yang menghela nafasnya.

" Untung kamu tidak seperti itu ya.."canda Ichigo.

"Hei!"kata Zangetsu.

BRUK

"Aduh!" teriak seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam yang baru saja menarbrak Ichigo.

"Ah...maaf ya"kata Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa dia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Hei Jeruk! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!"bentak gadis mungil tersebut.

"Ngg?"

"RUKIA!" kata Ichigo yang shock.

**-Tbc-**

Balasan Review

**Ruki Yagami** : Iya Ichi kasian banget...abis ibunya meninggal, dia jadi dingin deh..

**Yupi_AkaiYuki_Kurosaki**: Alurnya kecepatan ya? Wah maaf ya.. aku gak sadar...

**Kurochi Agitohana**: Iya di sini Ichi anak Shinigami, yah bisa dibilang Rukia manusia biasa yang punya bakat melihat roh..makanya dia sekolah di Seireitei Academy.


	3. Chapter 2 The Change

**Kid-kun**

**Chapter 2 -The Change-**

**Warning: Typos and randomness.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

Kilas balik chap 1

BRUK

"Aduh!" teriak seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam yang baru saja menarbrak Ichigo.

"Ah...maaf ya"kata Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa dia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Hei Jeruk! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!"bentak gadis mungil tersebut.

"Ngg?"

"RUKIA!" kata Ichigo yang shock.

Ichigo's P.O.V

Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, biasanya dipanggil teman-teman dekat denagn sebutan "Kid" yang kepanjangannya Kurosaki Ichigo the Deadly. Yah mereka memanggilku karena kerutan di wajahku yang ditakuti hampir semua murid di sekolah ini. Ayahku adalah salah seorang shinigami tingkat atas yang memerintahi kota Soul Society ini serta yang membangun Seireitei Academy ini.

Setahun yang lalu, ayahku mengadakan kontrak dengan shinigami selevelnya yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya untuk bekerja sama untuk menyelidiki para Arrancar, orang-orang bertopeng aneh yang menyerang manusia biasa tanpa alasan yang jelas akhir-akhir ini.

Nah masalahnya mulai sejak adik iparnya Byakuya yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki masuk ke sekolah ini untuk berlatih menjadi shinigami yang handal. Dia selalu mengolok-ngolokku setiap kali kita bertemu tanpa alasan yang jelas yang memancingku untuk beradu mulut dengannya. Parahnya, dia gadis mungil yang jago berkelahi, hidupku hancur ketika aku mengetahui bahwa dia sekelas denganku!

Ampun deh, aku ngak tahan lagi! Setiap kali kepalaku pasti pusing setelah beradu mulut dengannya. Bahkan Senna saja ngak separah dia.

...sekarang aku pasti bakalan mati...seseorang tolong...

End of P.O.V

"Hoi, baka jeruk!" teriak Rukia yang menjadi kesal setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menabaraknya adalah si jeruk yang sangat ia benci.

"Apa maumu, cebol?" kata Ichigo yang memberi death-glare ke gadis mungil yang saat ini berdiri di depannya.

Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan sebelum Ichigo menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya...

BUAK!

Rupanya pipi kanan Ichigo ditinju olehnya. Ichigo meringis kesakitan dan terjatuh di lantai.

"Ichigo!" teriak Zangetsu yang melihat tuannya ditinju oleh gadis mungil tersebut.

"Sial! Apa-paan sih! "teriak Ichigo, yang naik darah sambil memegangi pipi yang terkena tinju maut Rukia.

" Huh itu hukumanmu karna menyebutku cebol!"tawa Rukia penuh kemenangan yang berjalan menjauhi Ichigo yang mulai berdiri.

"Kid-kun seharusnya senang dong terkena tinjuan cinta Rukia-chan.."ejek Senna yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ichigo.

Muka Ichigo dan Rukia langsung memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Senna barusan.

" Apa maksudmu, Senna?" tanya Rukia yang tambah kesal, sedangkan Ichigo hanya membuang muka.

"Kalian cocok kok"kata Tensa Zangetsu ikut-ikutan.

"Tensa Zangetsu diamm!"bentak Ichigo pada senjatanya yang membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"haha bercanda kok...masa sih kalian pikir aku serius?"tawa Senna yang menyeret Ichigo dan berjalan menuju kelas 3-A " Daah Rukia-chan, sampai ketemu di kelas."

Tensa Zangetsu dan Zangetsu pun menyusul mereka meninggalkan Rukia yang berdiri kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Senna. Setelah 5 detik berlalu dia pun sadar dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

**Kid-kun**

Kelas 3-A

" Ichigo hei.."kata Ashido yang menatap Ichigo dengan senyuman aneh miliknya.

"Apa?"kata Ichigo yang berbalik menatap Ashido yang duduk satu baris belakangnya.

" Ada kabar bagus nih!"bisik Ashido.

"yah?"

"Hehehe...tau kan bahwa selama berpartneran sama si Kuchiki, tidak ada satupun misi yang kami selesaikan..jadi"kata Ashido.

" Jadi?" kata Ichigo yang tidak tertarik dengan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan berpartneran dengan Senna-chan! Aahh, alagkah indahnya hidupku.."sambung Ashido yang bermuka gaje.

"Ahaagh!"

"Tapi Senna kan partnerku, enak saja!" protes Ichigo, yang kaget mendengarnya.

"Tidak lagi, my best friend, mulai sekarang partnermu adalah si Kuchiki.."kata Ashido untuk menyemangati Ichigo.

_NOOO Kami-sama kenapa kenapa?__teriak Ichigo dalam hatinya._

" Kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka sama Kuchiki?"canda Ashido yang dibalas dengan death-glarenya Ichigo.

"Siapa yang memutuskan itu hah"

"Ayahmu..."

BLETAKK 

Kapur yang dilempar Hisagi-sensei berhasil mengenai jidat Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, jangan berisik.."

"hai, sensei.."

**Kid-kun**

TAP TAP TAP

SREEEGG

"oh, its my lovely son ada ap..hagH!" teriak Isshin yang ditinju putranya.

" Kenapa menjadikan Kuchiki itu partnerku hah?" teriak Ichigo yang pikirannya menjadi kacau. Alah cuma karna Rukia nih yeee..*author dibankai*

" Hmm putra yang sangat bersemangat, ya tuan Kurosaki.."kata suara yang tidak dikenali Ichigo yang membuatnya menatap si pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung, melihat sosok yang tidak dikenalinya berdiri di samping ayahnya.

"Ah my son, dia ini sensei baru yang akan mengajari kalian...namanya Ulquiorra Scheiffer."kata Isshin yang memperkenalkan Ulquiorra pada anaknya.

"Salam kenal, Ichigo-san"kata Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Hai."

**Kid-kun**

Di sisi lain

"ada apa nii-sama?" tanya Rukia pada kakak iparnya yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku langsung saja…mulai sekarang partnermu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo..mengerti?"kata Byakuya yang berwajah dingin.

Rukia menjadi shock mendengar perkataan kakanya barusan, tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya"Ah baik kak" ujarnya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

BLAM

"Ya ampun! Masa sih gua disuruh bekerja sama denga si jeruk bodoh itu?"teriak Rukia dalam hati, walaupun ada sedikit perasaan senang di hatinya.

**-****Tbc-**

**Review responses**

Ruki Yagami: Thx buat sarannya, aku gak bakalan down kok, hahaha.

ojou-chan: pertanyaanmu terjawab di chappie ini^^

zangetsuichigo: thx , tensa zangetsu wujunya seperti zangetsu yang masih muda, tanpa kacamata hitam dan jenggot^^

yuuna hihara: iya Ichigo kenal Rukia setahun yang lalu..thx for reviewing.

Kurochi Agitohana: Partnernya Senna karena Senna sahabat kecilnya Ichigo yang mengerti banyak tentang Ichigo, yah jadi Isshin-san menjadikan mereka partner^^

**Next Chap Preview**

" Kuchiki, jadilah kekasihku.."

"Eeeh? Grimmjow-kun?"

BRAK

"Ruukiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yup that's it

See you in the next chapter! Don't forget 2 review! 


	4. Chapter 3 The lost memories

**Kid-kun**

**Chapter 4- The lost memories**

**Seireitei Academy**

3.00 AM

Di dalam sebuah kamar raksasa yang dipenuhi oleh buku -buku Shakespeare, yang terletak di lantai paling atas Seireitei Academy, yang terasingkan dari kamar-kamar para murid lainnya, tertidurlah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya dan berkeringat. Sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk...

Ichigo's P.O.V

4 tahun lalu

Cit Cit

Kicauan burung terdengar dari luar jendela kamar Ichigo kecil. Ichigo yang baru saja terbangun oleh kicauan burung tersebut memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar untuk berjalan pagi ke taman kesukaannya. Sesampainya di taman , ia melihat seorang anak berambut biru muda seumuran dengannya yang duduk di kursi taman. Anak itu sepertinya sedang melamun . Ichigo pun mendekatinya. Anak itu pun menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya.

' Hai, namamu siapa' tanya Ichigo dengan ramah.

' ...Panggil saja Grim.' Jawab anak berambut biru tersebut tanpa membalas senyum Ichigo.

'Kenalkan aku Ichigo'

'hmph'

' Oh ya ngapain kamu di sini' tanya Ichigo yang bingung.

'bukan urusanmu' jawab Grim

BZZZZZTTT

Tak lama kemudian aku dan Grim perlahan-lahan menjadi teman baik walaupun dia masih saja tidak mau menceritakan apa yang selalu dipikirkannya .Aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah sahabatku yang selalu mengerti aku walau aku tidak mengerti apapun tentangnya, dia selalu saja bersikap selalu menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri... Sampai saat itu, ya saat aku mengungkap rahasianya...

Clak Clak

'G...Grim? ' kata Ichigo yang shock melihat Grim sambil memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok mayat yang berada di depan Grim.

' cih, ketahuan ya..' kata Grim dengan ekspresi sinis.

' Apa yang kau lakukan?' bentak Ichigo yang mengamuk .

' Apa boleh buat...Ichigo, kau juga akan kubunuh!'kata Grim yang berlari ke arah Ichigo yang tersenyum menyeringai sambil menarik pisaunya untuk membunuh Ichigo.

'Grim! Griiiiimmmm!'

End of P.O.V

'Tuan! Tuan! Sebentar lagi rapat para shinigami muda dimulai' teriak Kira yang berada di depan pintu kamar Ichigo yang tiba-tiba membangunkan sang pemilik kamar.

'ya..sebentar lagi aku keluar..'balas Ichigo yang menggaruk kepalanya.

_Apa yang barusan? Apa itu ingatanku? Atau hanya mimpi buruk? Itu terasa sangat nyata..._

"_Ichigo ada apa?' tanya Zangetsu yang khawatir._

'_Tidak ada apa-apa Zangetsu..'_

**Kid-kun**

Di kamar Rukia.

Tok Tok

'Ya masuk'kata Rukia, yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah Animonster di atas tempat tidurnya yang memakai dress warna putih yang sedikit memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya.

Clek

'Anda nona Kuchiki ya?'tanya seorang pria berambut biru muda yang tidak dikenali Rukia.

' Ya anda siapa?'tanya Rukia tanpa menatap pria tersebut.

'_Seksi'pikir pria berambut biru tersebut sambil berpikiran mesum saat melihat tubuh Rukia._

' A..Anu?'kata Rukia yang bingung melihat tingkah laku pria tersebut.

'Ah iya , namaku Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, mulai hari ini aku akan melayani keluarga Kuchiki...'kata Grimmjow blak-blakan .

'Sayang sekali kakakku sedang menghadiri rapat..' kata Rukia, yang menjadi kesal setelah menyadari pria tersebut telah menatapi tubuhnya dengan ekspresi mesum.

Bukannya menjauh, tetapi Grimmjow malah makin mendekati Rukia dan..

CUP

Grimmjow telah mencium tangan kanan Rukia, yang setelahnya ditendang Rukia sekuat tenaga keluar dari kamarnya.'Dasar mesuumm! Pergii sana!' teriaknya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

**Kid-kun**

Selesai rapat Ichigo berniat untuk mengunjungi Rukia yang akan menjadi partnernya dan menjalankan misi pertama mereka mulai besok.

Begitu Ichigo sampai di depan pintu Rukia, Byakuya mendekatinya.

'Kurosaki, ngapain kamu di kamar Rukia?' tanya Byakuya dengan ekspresi dingin.

'Cuma mau membahas tentang misi besok, kok, tuan Byakuya.'jawab Ichigo, enteng tanpa menatap Byakuya.

'Begitu, kalau Rukia sampai terluka, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmnu.'ancam Byakuya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

'Wooooiii Baka Midget! Buka pintu- Ohok!'

DUAK

Pintu yang ditendang Rukia mengenai wajah tampan Ichigo.

'WOII ! Apa yang kaulakukan!' teriak Ichigo dari belakang pintu.

'I..Ichigo?' kata Rukia yang terkejut melihat Ichigo yang memengangi wajahnya yang terluka.

'Ma..maaf, kukira kau si mesum berambut biru itu!' kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba mengelus-elus pipi Ichigo . Ichigo merasa bahwa gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat cantik, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, ia sangat menikmati elusan kali ini ia melihat Rukia yang lembut begini.

Blush

Wajah kedua insan tersebut memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu.

'Sial! Ichigo!'kata pemilik tatapan tersebut. 'Grimmjow?Ngapain kau di sini?'kata Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Grimmjow. ' Cerewet, Ulqui..pergi sana..'kata Grimmjow. 'Belakangan ini anda aneh, bos..' kata Ulquiorra.

'Berisik, huh ayo pergi!' kata Grimmjow sambil menarik lengan Ulquiorra dengan paksa.

'A..ah!'

Back to Ichiruki

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Ichigo. Ichigo merasa sedikit kecewa melihatnya. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki kamar Rukia.

Ichigo pun duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah jendela Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Hening.'Jadi,ngapain kamu ke sini?' tanya Rukia yang memcahkan keheningan tersebut.

'Ah, tidak bukan apa-apa kok...hanya.

'Ayolah jangan malu, kita partner kan?' kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'_Manis' hanya kata itu yang ada dalm benak Ichigo saat ini._

'Ah iya ah emm mohon kerja samanya..'kata Ichigo tersipu malu.

'Sama-sama, Jeruk'

CTAK

_Kata-kata itu kutarik, sama sekali tidak manis!_

'Apa katamu, cebol?'

Dan perang biasa pun dimulai...

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

'Sudah ya, aku kembali dulu midget, nanti Zangetsu-Zangetsuku khawatir..'kata Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Rukia.

DUK!

'Aduh maa...'mata Ichigo melebar melihat sosok orang yang ditabraknya..

Orang yang ditabraknya sudah menginjakkan kaki di dalam kamar Rukia.

'Grim?' kata Ichigo tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya dan bergegas ke kamar Rukia untuk memastikannya.

**Di sisi lain**

'Aaah, tuan Ichigo ke mana ya?'kata Tensa Zangetsu yang sedang bosan menunggu tuannya untuk kembali.

'Sabarlah tensa zangetsu, sebentar lagi juga kembali..'kata Zangetsu, sambil membaca majalah Seireitei Academy. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah artikel yang menunjukkan wujud dua orang yang dikenalinya.

'Hei, lihat ini Tens!'

'Apaaan sih?'

'Akh! Si Gadis cerewet itu akhirnya jadian sama Ashido ya! Ayo kita kasih tahu tuan Ichi!'kata Tensa Zangetsu yang menarik Zangetsu dan pergi mencari Ichigo.

**Kid-kun**

'Ngapain kamu ke sini lagi?'bentak Rukia pada Grimmjow yang masih berani menujukkan dirinya padanya.

'Tenang, aku datang hanya untuk bertanya tentang satu hal..'kata Grimmjow yang kesal.

'Kuchik, jadilah kekasihku.'

DEG

Mata Rukia melebar mendengar perkataan Grimmjow.

'Eeeh? Grimmjow-kun?'kata Rukia yang sangat shock.

BRAK

'Ruukiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'

**-Tbc-**

**Review Responses:**

**Yanz Namiyuki-chan: **Yah di sini Ulquiorra sedang menyamar sebagai shinigami, sebenarnya sih dia arrancar, begitu juga dengan Grimmjow.

**Ruki Yagami:** Ichigo sih mau aja stim ama Rukia, mungkin dia merasa malu...Thx for the reviews

**mio 'ichirugian' kyo: **Yup udah update.. Thx for reviewing^^

**Q Ren**: Yah mereka pasti rebut-ribut terus..Thx for the review.

**Next Chap preview**

'Grimmjow, kau yakin dengan ini?'

'Ya Ulquiorra, aku tak akan berubah pikiran...'

'Masa gara-gara seorang gadis kau jadi seperti ini..'

'cih'

Review please


	5. Chapter 4 The beginning of troubles

**Kidkun Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of Troubles**

**Note: Ah, akhirnya update juga...maafkan author yang super lelet ini..Thx buat yang udah mw ngereview chap 4 ya!**

**Warning: Kegajean? Kejanggalan? Dll...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo...**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Kuchiki, jadilah kekasihku."

"Eeh? Grimjow-kun?"kata Rukia yang sangat shock.

BRAK

"Ruukiaaaaaaa!"

Kedua sosok yang berada dalam kamar Rukia pun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Rukia dengan kasar.

"Ichigo?Ada apa?"tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo yang berngos-ngosan.

"Ciih!" ujar Grimmjow, karena pernyatan cintanya diganggu oleh sosok yang sangat dibencinya.

"Jau..hi..dia..Ruki..a"kata Ichigo terbata-bata yang mendeath-glare Grimmjow yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Eh? Apa?"tanya Rukia yang kaget akan perkataan Ichigo barusan. '_Mungkinkah dia..menyukaiku?'_

Ichigo lalu berjalan mendekati Grimmjow dan menarik kerah bajunya. " Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"tanya Ichigo dengan wajah sedingin mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow yang pura-pura bodoh.

BUAK

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, ia telah menonjok pipi kiri Grimmmjow, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Grimmjow terjatuh.

"I..Ichigo!" kata Rukia yang terkejut akan kelakuan Ichigo yang dijuluki lelaki es ini.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA BEGO DEH! LOE PIKIR GUA BAKAL PERCAYA LAGI SAMA ELO?"teriak Ichigo yang sangat kesal.

"KAU...BERANINYA MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU SEKALI LAGI!"

"Hentikan Ichigo!" kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, Rukia..ini masalahku dengannya.."kata Ichigo dengan nada yang agak tenang, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rukia.

"...Maaf..Ichigo.."bisik Grimmjow yang masih duduk di lantai.

"...pergi dari sini...aku ngak mau melihatmu lagi.."kata Ichigo yang sekarang sudah tenang , sementara Rukia masih memeluk erat Ichigo.

"..Baiklah..kalo itu maumu Ichigo..lagi pula tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghapus dosaku..tapi sebelum itu..ada satu hal yang ingin kubereskan..boleh kan?"tanya Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri dan kini menatap Rukia.

"5 menit..setelah itu kau, juga bawahanmu Ulquiorra, segera keluar dari sini..mengerti?"kata Ichigo datar.

"Terima kasih..Ichigo..Nah Rukia mengenai yang tadi, apa kau terima?"tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah gugup.

"...Maafkan aku Grimmjow-kun tapi..aku suka sama orang lain.."jawab Rukia yang berwajah merah.

"..Begitu..baiklah kalau begitu ..sayonara Ichigo, Kuchiki-chan."kata Grimmjow sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Rukia, meninggalkan Ichigo berduaan saja dengan Rukia.

**Kid-kun**

"..Heheheheh..Jangan pikir kau menang Kurosaki Ichigo..rencanaku memang gagal kali ini..tapi hal ini takkan terjadi lagi!" ujar Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah tiba di Las Nosches.

"Waahh..bos memang pintar akting ya.."sindir Ulquiorra.

"..Kamu nyindir ya?"

"..Hoo..pintar juga kamu Grimm..setelah ketahuan oleh anak itu..kamu langsung pura-pura jadi baik.."kata Hallibel yang sedang meminum segelas Vodka.

"..Tentu saja! Kamu pikir aku ini siapa? Aku Grimmjow, espada terkuat takkan menyerah semudah itu..Huahahahahah...Lihat saja Kurosaki Ichigo the Deadly, aku akan membunuhmu..lalu Rukia akan menjadi milikku !"teriak Grimmjow yang setengah mabuk.

"Ya..ampun bos, masa gara-gara gadis itu sampai jadi seperti ini..apa menariknya sih bocah cebol dan gak seksi kayak dia?"tanya Shawlong yang tangan kanannya di-Cero Grimmjow.

"Jaga mulutmu, sampah!Apapun yang terjadi, kamu pasti akan kudapatkan..Rukia Kuchiki.."bisik Grimmjow.

"Haaah..ampuun deh.."bisik Ulquiorra.

**Kid-kun**

"Di sini, Tens!Ayo cepat!"kata Zangetsu yang berlari menuju reiatsu milik tuannya, siapalagi kalau bukan sang Ichigo Kurosaki...

Tensa Zangetsu yang berlari ngos-ngosan hanya mengeluh.."Uuhh..ke mana sih si jeruk itu?"

Tiba-tiba kedua Zanpakuto itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Rukia Kuchiki, dan hanya tercengang.

"Ma..sa sih master ada di sini?"tanya Tensa Zangetsu yang tidak percaya.

"Hmm..mungkin saja kan, ayo masukk."

Daaann apa yang dilihat mereka berdua adalaaaahhhh...

Ichigo yang sedang melahap nasi omelet buatan Rukia dengan rakusnya. Sementara Rukia yang tertawa melihatnya.

"Te..tens.."

"ya..Zan.."

"Su..suasana..ini .."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"EEEHhh? Zangetsu? Tensa juga! Sejak kapan kalian ada di situ!" teriak Ichigo yang kaget sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua zanpakutonya. Rukia pun langsung menghentikan tawanyadan memandang kedua zanpakuto milik Ichigo.

" Master..maaf mengganggu anda..hihihihi"tawa Zangetsu.

"Waaahh master bukannya musuhan sama si Kuchiki? Kok sekarang malah jadi akrab ya? Suit Suit..."sindir Tensa Zangetsu.

Muka Rukia dan Ichigo pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hah?Apaan sih? Kita masih musuh kok! I..ini cuma rapat strategi buat besok kok!" kata Ichigo yang terbata-bata yang memalingkan tatapannya dari Rukia.

"Alasan...hihihihi.."

"Aargh! Sudahlah! Ayo pulang, sampe besok ya cebol.."kata Ichigo yang langsung menyeret kedua zanpakutonya.

"..Apa?Dasar jeruk baka!"

**-TBC-**


End file.
